Most biology classes teach the detailed structure of cells and students learn about different cell types. Cells do not come in one size or shape. Cells are almost as diverse as the life forms on our planet. When students first attempt to view cells and recognize them under the microscope, they often find them hard to understand—the microscopic world is new to them. They may be unable to decipher individual cells, let alone tell the different cell types apart. Thus cell models have been made available for use by students. However, the current models available for teaching cell biology are static; that is their components, if any, cannot be changed, and they lack tactile qualities. These currently available models may lead to the students inferring that the cells themselves are static and all the same.
Therefore, there is a need for cell models that overcome the above listed and other drawbacks.